


A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Humor, M/M, McKirk., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on: Little Red Riding Hood.





	A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing.

"Why Bonesy-what big beautiful-eyes you've got!"  
"All the better to-gaze at you with-Jim my darlin'!"

"Why Bonesy-what big beautiful-lips you've got!"  
"All the better to-kiss you with-Jim my darlin'!"

"Why Bonesy-what big beautiful-biceps you've got!"  
"All the better to-hold you with-Jim my darlin'!"

"Why Bonesy-what big beautiful-hands you've got!"  
"All the better to-feel you with-Jim my darlin'!"

"Why Bonesy-what big beautiful-bulges you've got!"  
"All the better to-bring booty calls with-Jim my darlin'!"

"Why Bonesy-what a big beautiful-heart you've got!"  
"All the better to-give you with all my love-Jim my darlin'!"

"Why Bonesy-what a big beautiful-bone head you are-take all mine too!"

The End.


End file.
